clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadence
Cadence, also known as DJ K-Dance or DJ Cadence (pronounced dee jay ka-dense*), is a local Club Penguin DJ and a great dancer. She is a peach-colored penguin who has purple hair with pink tufts, green headphones, a pink and yellow scarf, a pair of pink and yellow wristbands, black eyelashes, along with black and white shoes. She does not have any body items, however. Cadence and others like to think of her as a cool penguin, usually indicated by the hip attire and the way she speaks. She first appeared in the Club Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Night Club. Her favorite phrase is, "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". Like Rockhopper, the Penguin Band, Gary, and Aunt Arctic, she waddles around Club Penguin Island giving out a free background. Cadence is part of the team that made the Dance-A-Thon party. She made a brand new dance game. She is the only penguin that can equip two hand items: the Boom Box and her bangles. Cadence is one of the only famous girl penguins on Club Penguin other then Aunt Arctic. Penguins using a cheating device such as Penguin Storm can get her hair, bangles and shoes, but this is cheating, which is against the rules and will most likely result in a ban. She shows up in the Dance Contest game. When she asks what difficulty you want, you can click on her to get to Expert Mode, which is really hard. You'd have to be pretty good at Dance Contest game to do good on the expert level. Plush Toy Club Penguin released a Plush Toy for Cadence, which was in series 5. She is the fifth famous penguin that has a matching plush. In the early 2002 there was a rare Falshion11 plush. She also was 'the first to meet Cadence ' Other Names *Mix Master *Dancing Machine Trivia *Cadence's favorite move is the Breakdance.http://play.clubpenguin.com *She was very excited when the new dance-based fashions were available at the Gift Shop so she could rush into the Gift Shop & buy them, obviously. *She is the only known penguin to have eyelashes, besides Dot from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *There was a rumor that if there are no penguins on the landing pad on the Night Club Rooftop, Cadence would come out from under it. Non-believers usually danced on there, and other penguins used this as an excuse to report them for blocking items. The rumor, however, was not true because in one Club Penguin blog entry, Billybob stated that she takes the stairs and not a jetpack. *When she is talking, she usually says at least one word in capital letters (e.g.: let's DANCE!). *When she appeared during the Dance-A-Thon party, she appeared without a boombox, but when she appeared at the Penguin Play Awards, she appeared with one. *Her name is often misspelled as "Cadance," "Candace," "Candance," "Candense," or "Cantdance." *The word "cadence" is a term in music describing a progression of chords; fittingly, she is a DJ. It is pronounced "can-dese." *She appeared at the Penguin Play Awards 2010 along with Aunt Arctic. *She is often mistaken for the name Candace, that a lot of penguins think her name is spelled wrong on her player card. *She is the only known penguin to have two head items. Dance moves *"Thriller" move *"Headphone" move *"Airplane" move *"Breakdancer" move *"Penguin Slide" move *"Coffee Dance" move Quotes *We don't use BUDDY lists but we are still FRIENDS! *Lets go upstairs PENGUINS! *Alright heres what were gonna do! *LISTEN UP DANCERS! *BLUE PENGUIN HERE! You are playin the ANVIL! *Pink penguins here! You are playin the WHISTLES! *Brown penguin HERE! You are playin the BRICKS! *Yellow and GREEN penguins here! You are playin the bamboo! *Alright! *SHUFFLE RIGHT SHUFFLE LEFT *ALL TOGETHER NOW! PLAY THOSE INSTRUMENTS LIKE YOU MEAN IT! *Im dancing to your GROOVES! *Great job Penguins! *You can REALLY break it down! *Lets RAISE the ROOF! *Alright penguins! *I will SPIN beats and you show me your moves! *Look at the pink penguins go! *You got the MOVES GIRL! *Great job! *Look at these BLACK penguins go! *Show me your MOVES! *Now give me SOME ROOM! *Im gonna REALLY break it down! *When I say ICE You say COLD!! ICE!! *Great job dancers! *Looks like youve got the MOVES! *This is a RAD party! *Dance it up!!! *Dance like the iceberg is tipping!!! *Let me hear ya HOLA!!!! *Thats ICE! *Check this groove! *Wick ee wick ee wah wah! *Turtles awesome! *Do this too Metalmanager!** *That is pure ice Spy Andy!** *Move to the right! *Move to the left! *Waddle to the north! *Waddle to the south! *Yo lets take this to the ROOF *Hey penguins Im here lol! *I call it the Penguin Slide! *Slide to the LEFT! *Slide to the RIGHT! *Wave ya flippers in the AIR *Now RUN *And dont forget to SCREAM!! *WOOOO! *now FREEZE *and DANCE *Peace OUT dancers! *Im outta here like Rockhoppers dance moves! *MOONWALK to the BACK *Move to the FRONT *Let me spin ya some tunes!! *COFFEE RUSH!! *Peace! *Youre all an EPIC WIN!!! *Im SOOOO hyper right now! *Im out like Rockhoppers Dance moves *LOLZ *idk Gary will come! *Got To Go Guys! *This is SO epic! *You lets do THIS! *Move it all around! *I can dance all day to your EPIC Moves! *LOLZZ *ROFLZ *I love ICE CREEEEAM!! *Yeah! I love Rockhopper TOOOO! *Im out like Aunt Arctic's TYPING!!! *He got moves! *She got moves! *Cmon penguins! *Lets GROVIE! *Haha *Hehe *PEACEEEE! *Yo! Yo! Yo! *Ice Creammmm? *CHOCOLATE!!!! *WHO LIKES CHOCOLATE? *SUGAR HYPER!! **Cadence is talking to certain players in these quotes Gallery File:Candence Card.png|A Penguin with the Cadence Background File:Cadence card award.png|Cadence's Player Card. File:Cadences.jpg|Cadence in the Club Penguin Times. File:Cadencedancing.png|Cadence doing the Thriller dance move. File:1234567.png|Cadence as seen in the Newspaper. File:Cadence-background.PNG|The background given out when you meet Cadence. File:Cadence.png|Cadence in-game. She's hard to find, though. File:Cadence Waves.jpg|Cadence waving, while saying one of her phrases. File:Cadence Acknowledges my Existence.png|An example of Candence's politeness, shown here acknowledging TurtleShroom's existence. File:Cadence23.png|Cadence referring to tipping the Iceberg. File:Cadence saying_Metalmanager.png|Another example of Cadence's politeness, shown acknowledging Metalmanager's existence. File:Cadence wiki.png|Cadence at the Penguin Play Awards. File:Cp-cadence-penguin.png|A clear picture of Cadence. File:Cadencedance.png|Another clear picture of Cadence. File:You can see cadence? there she is!!.png|A somewhat clear picture of Cadence. See also *Famous Penguin *Dance Contest *Dance-A-Thon *Dance Club *Dance Challenge *Dance Lounge Sources and References Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters